A known plug connector includes an insulating body, multiple terminals arranged on the insulating body, two elastic clamp hooks arranged on two sides of the insulating body, and a metal shell sheathed outside the insulating body. A mating slot is formed by backward recessing in a front end surface of the insulating body and used for allowing a tongue of a socket connector to be inserted therein. The insulating body has a top plate located above the mating slot, a bottom plate located below the mating slot, and two side plates located on two sides of the mating slot. The terminals have multiple contacting portions arranged on the top plate and the bottom plate in a row, respectively. The two elastic clamp hooks are of a separate structure formed by blanking a sheet metal. The two elastic clamp hooks are assembled and fixed to two sides of the insulating body, and each elastic clamp hook has a locking portion protruding and extending from the corresponding side plate to the inside of the mating slot, the locking portion being used for engaging with a buckling slot in the tongue. Some of the terminals are of a tuning fork type structure formed by blanking, each of these terminals has a fixing portion and two contacting arms formed by extending forward from the fixing portion and arranged oppositely up and down, a contacting portion being formed on each contacting arm. Two outermost terminals are ground terminals. Before the tongue of the socket connector is inserted into the mating slot, a clearance is provided between each elastic clamp hook and the ground terminal on the corresponding side, and when the tongue of the socket connector is inserted into the mating slot, the tongue exerts a force on the locking portion to make a front end of the elastic clamp hook deform outward and make a rear end of the elastic clamp hook come into contact with the ground terminal, thus making the two portions grounded.
In the foregoing structured plug connector, the elastic clamp hooks are of a blanking structure, the positive forces thereof are larger, but the locking portion deforms to make the rear ends of the elastic clamp hooks deflect very slightly, and limits are made, such that electrical contact between the elastic clamp hooks and the ground terminals is unstable, and a good ground path cannot be kept at any time.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.